Julija Brennan
Julija is a Carpathian/mage born from a monster, and a direct descendant of Xavier. Julija has both the Dragonseeker Birthmark and the Mage Mark, both of which act as a warning for when vampires are near. She was raised in an environment where her purpose was to serve the needs of her family. She was a pawn. A tool. She was told she wasn't good enough. Not worthy. Despite all of this, she grew into a strong and compassionate woman. Later, Julija and Elisabeta were held captive by Sergey in the Malinov brothers' city below San Diego. Dragomir found the women, who were badly beaten and hungry. She was taken because she was a descendant of Xavier, but she said that she could just as easily share blood with one of his brothers, Xaviero and Xayvion, as the brothers often shared women. Julija bears the mark of the mage, but doesn't know which it is. She had been in Sergey's hold for six months to a year. Sergey wanted Julija to remove the spell holding Elisabeta, but Julija said she couldn't work with only a partial memory. However. she did know how to undo the spell. Because she defied him, Sergey had stabbed her in the neck, tired of her smart mouth. Dragomir and the Brotherhood had to save her, and Gary repaired her throat, but she couldn't talk for two weeks. Despite this, she removed the spell that had blended Elisabeta into the rock around her cage, and even the spell keeping her quiet, finally freeing her friend. Julija could have left at any time, but refused to abandon Elisabeta. After Elisabeta had been healed and put to sleep in the ground in Tariq's compound, Julija left, though she had promised to see Elisabeta once she was completely healed in three weeks time. Her lifemate, Isai, finds her and Julija feels that he is just one more person trying to control her, despite all of the things he claims. She has two brothers who wish to kill her, and she is considered an enemy of the Carpathian people at first, though she had tried to warn Mikhail of a plan behind his back but it was too late. A Mage professor, Barnabas, had her father's permission to befriend Julija. It was easy to do when she was surrounded by evil. At first, Barnabas was kind and sweet, though the things he taught were sickening and he sacrificed anyone he wanted for his spells. Julija had no real feelings outside of friendship for Barnabas until suddenly, she burned for him and she feared that it was a spell or drugs. She went to him and he gladly helped her try to relieve the burning, until she wanted to break up with him and still refused to kill small animals. He kidnapped her and kept her in a dungeon, using sexual torture on her. He even used her for demonstrations during class and took her whenever, and wherever, he pleased. When she refused to give in to the demands of Barnabas and her father, the tortures and humiliation got worse, leaving a multitude of scars on her body that she hid with illusions. Because she continued to burn long after her break from her family, Julija believed that the spell was permanent. Isai also believed that it was Barnabas who put the spell on her, and perhaps several others as well. Julija was left with scars and a fear of Barnabas after the ordeal, but it explained Julija's need to befriend and aid Elisabeta. On their way to find where Iulian had given up his life to hide Xavier's spell book, she tried to hide that she had discovered she was with child. This greatly upset her because she felt that the task set before them was going to lead to their deaths, and she was taking her child—''their'' child—into the conflict. She managed to destroy Xavier's spell book, but at a great cost. Just when she was close to destroying her greatest enemy, he stopped her and used a spell on her, using her own ceremonial dagger on her and stabbing over her unborn child. The child survived these attacks, much to her relief. Like Solange Sangria, Julija did not experience the pains of conversion. Category:Characters Category:Mages Category:Carpathians (born) Category:Main Characters Category:Females